


The Life of Nanashi: Who am I?

by AnaraneSindanarie



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Angst, Belonging, M/M, Names, Searching, Trying to find oneself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 10:43:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20241550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaraneSindanarie/pseuds/AnaraneSindanarie
Summary: All Nanashi has ever wanted is to belong. Believing a name is what he is missing, he tightly grasps the first one he is given.





	The Life of Nanashi: Who am I?

Who was he? A question he had asked himself for as long as he could remember. He remembered asking the Captain that question only to be told, "You're Nanashi."

Nanashi. No Name. A name given to orphans. A name for ones who don't didn't belong anywhere. 

A name… was that what he needed to fit in? To belong somewhere? 

It must be. Captain always said that he didn't belong on the battlefield with them. He figured it was because he didn't have a name. 

He observed others in their group, they all had names, even little Middie Une, who they had found wandering the forest lost. 

Why did everyone have a name but him? It wasn't fair.

When the troop was ambushed by traitors, he left, the Captain's final words ringing in his ears.

"Monster." 

Was he a monster? Nanashi the monster? Was that him?

* * *

"I'm telling you, Nanashi, my niece is the cutest kid in the Colonies and Earth." Trowa Barton told him as an arm was slung around him to hold him still, "See? Look!"

He looked. The girl in the picture looked happy, looked like she belonged. 

"Mari is gonna be queen one day." Trowa boasted, "That's why we're doing this. So she will have the world at her disposal."

Nanashi stayed quiet. Of course the little girl belonged. She had a name and you had to have one to belong. It was as simple as that.

He didn't belong here, on a colony that was preparing to take over Earth with the newest type of Mobile Suit… The Gundams.

After a few more minutes of staying silent Trowa eventually left him alone to brag to someone else and Nanashi could finally get back to work. 

It wasn't until later that night that he was finally given the chance to _ belong_.

He peeked around the corner as two gunshots rang out. He saw the man in charge of building the Gundam and his assistant, who was holding the gun that had been fired. And there… on the ground was Trowa Barton.

"You fool!" Doktor S exclaimed, "He was worth more alive than dead!"

"He was going to report us!" The assistant argued, "I didn't have a choice!"

"There is always a choice." S told him, "But now we need to find someone who is capable of piloting the Gundam."

Nanashi considered his options. He could remain hidden or… he could make his presence known.

It was a no brainer when you thought about. 

He stood and stepped into the open, his hands and arms raised to show he was unarmed. 

"Have you been eavesdropping boy?" S demanded.

"No sir." Nanashi replied, "I was just installing a part when I heard the gun."

"I see." S mused, "And what do you plan on doing about this?"

"You need a pilot?" Nanashi asked, "I can pilot him."

"You?" The assistant asked doubtfully, "You don't know the first thing about piloting a Mobile Suit!"

"I grew up in a mercenary troop." Nanashi informed them, "If anyone can pilot a Gundam… it's me."

S gave him a considering look, "What's your name boy?" 

"Nanashi."

"Nanashi?" S snorted, "From this point on, you are Trowa Barton."

Finally. A name. He finally belonged.


End file.
